Itami to kurushimi
by Unique93
Summary: Den här storyn skrevs av min vä n och är igentligen ingen fan fiction, men vi viste inte vad vi skulle göra av den, så här är den. R
1. Förord

Itami to kurushimi

Jag har inte skrivit den här storyn och tänker heller inte säga att jag gjort det

Förord 

Det var en gång för länge sedan ett kungarike där en vacker prinsessa levde. Hon var lycklig och hade allt man kunde önska sig.

Dessvärre handlar den här historien inte om henne. Alla historier kan inte vara lyckliga, vi försöker helt enkelt försköna sanningen med vackra sagor och lyckliga slut. Bara för att sanningen är fruktansvärd betyder inte det att den inte ska berättas.

Den här historien handlar inte om en vacker prinsessa som lever lyckligt i alla sina dagar, den handlar istället om en ros som vissnade innan den ens hunnit blomma ut. Hur rosen blev så rädd för att bli sårad så den sårade allt och alla runt omkring sig med sina taggar. Den handlar om en ros som inte kunde blomma för den var för rädd för att öppna sig för världen. Den här historien handlar om den vackraste och underbaraste känslan som existerar men också om den smärtsammaste. Den handlar om den lyckan kärlek kan ge oss men också det lidandet och den smärta den kan orsaka.


	2. Känner jag dig?

Kap 1 _känner jag dig?_

Tänk dig ett förflutet så hemskt så att du inte kan minnas det. Tänk dig att du vaknar upp utan att veta vem du är eller var du kommer ifrån, det enda du vet är att någonting hemskt hände i ditt förflutna som du inte kan minnas. Skulle du verkligen vilja veta vad som hänt eller skulle du hellre låta det förbli bortglömt även om det innebar att du aldrig skulle få veta vem du var? Skulle du kunna leva med att inte veta någonting om din familj och hur skulle du reagera när någon från ditt förflutna kom in i ditt liv?

Solen lyste in genom fönstret och för första gången på flera månader kunde man höra fågelkvitter. Våren hade äntligen kommit till Sverige som fått mer snö den vintern än på minst femton år. Nästan all snö hade smält och det blev varmare för var dag som gick. Himlen var klarblå och solen smälte sakta bort den sista snö som låg på marken.  
Väckarklockan ringde och en smal arm rörde sig snabbt mot klockan för att stänga av den. Kim reste sig smidigt och snabbt upp ur sängen och gick till garderoben. Istället för att stå en längre stund och se efter vilka kläder hon skulle välja så tog hon bara ut några kläder ur garderoben utan att ens se efter vad det var hon tog. Hon hade inget större intresse för kläder så det spelade ingen roll vad hon tog. Faktiskt så hade hon inget större intresse för någonting alls. Hon gjorde sina dagliga rutiner i exakt rätt ordning på exakt rätt tid, hon skulle aldrig ens fundera på att ändra schemat. Hon var som en robot som aldrig gjorde någonting annat än det den var programmerad att göra. En människa utan känslor, hopp eller drömmar, bara en kropp utan själ. Den enda känslan man kunde se hos henne var irritationen när någon försökte ta kontakt med henne. I hennes annars livlösa gröna ögon blev det som blixtar som kändes som is och eld när hon såg på en.

Denna morgon bestod kläderna av ett militärfärgat linne, blåa jeans byxor och en jeans jacka. Efter ett snabbt byte från pyjamas till kläder så gick hon fram till spegeln och borstade snabbt igenom sitt långa svarta hår. Hennes vita hud lyste nästan när solen föll på henne genom fönstret. Kim la ifrån sig borsten och tog upp en svart tofs och satte upp håret i en hästsvans. Hon gav sin spegelbild en snabb blick innan hon skyndade ner till köket. Hennes mamma Miriam stod redan i köket och hade gjort i ordning bröd och pålägg. Kim satte sig på en stol och började bre två mackor.  
"god morgon" sa Miriam i hopp om att få någon respond som hon hade väntat på i fem år sedan dom adopterade Kim. Men som vanligt satt Kim utan ett ord och åt sina mackor. Miriam suckade och satte sig ner vid bordet och gjorde i ordning sin egen frukost.  
Efter frukosten gick Kim som vanligt till bussen, och precis som varje morgon la hon inte märke till någonting runt omkring sig. Hon la inte märke till dom första vårblommorna som börjat växa i vägkanten, hon la inte märke till hur ljust det var ute så tidigt på morgonen och hon la inte märke till personen från hennes klass som hade sprungit ikapp henne och nu gick bredvid henne.  
"Hej" kvittrade Sandra som var en av dom få personerna som försökte prata med Kim, men som vanligt fick hon inget svar tillbaka. Kim fortsatte gå utan att bry sig om Sandra som kämpade för att hålla samma takt som Kim.  
"Har du hört, det ska komma en ny kille till vår klass någon gång under den här veckan" fortsatte Sandra flämtande men fortfarande glad, nästan överlycklig faktiskt. Kim fortsatte att ignorera henne och började gå lite snabbare. Sandra behövde nästan springa för att hålla jämna steg med Kim. Dom kom snabbt fram till busshållsplatsen, men det var fortfarande tio minuter kvar innan bussen skulle komma. Sandra fortsatte prata så fort hon hämtat andan.  
"Tror du den där killen som ska börja i vår klass är snygg? Jag har hört rykten om att han ser ut som en fotomodell" Hon fnissade till efter det sista ordet "undrar vilken typ av tjej han är intresserad av" Kim började tappa humöret och hennes livlösa ögon började nästan glöda men hon höll sig lugn och försökte att titta ner i marken. Hon koncentrerade sig på att räkna sprickorna i cementen istället för att lyssna på Sandras eviga tjat om den nya killen.  
"Undrar om han har en flickvän, tänk om han är homosexuell. Undrar om…" en spricka, två sprickor, tre sprickor. Hur länge hade hon tänkt hålla på om den nya killen? Varför skulle Kim bry sig om det, hon brydde sig aldrig om någon inte ens sig själv.  
"Undrar om jag borde ha uppsatt hår när han kommer eller om jag…" hennes meningslösa babbel fortsatte och hon började sätta upp sitt blonda hår på olika sätt för att se hur det såg ut, eller rättelse för att fråga Kim hur det såg ut. Kim såg inte upp på henne en enda gång när hon frågade hur det såg ut. Sandra gav upp när bussen kom och steg på först. Kim gick längst bak i bussen efter att Sandra satt sig längst fram. Sandra tittade bakåt med oroligt ansiktsutryck några gånger mot Kim, men Kim hade tagit fram en bok och såg inte upp från boken en enda gång. Sandra suckade och tog fram sin samhällskunskaps bok och började läsa på om Sveriges statsskick.

"Kim Frost" Kim såg upp ifrån sin historia bok när läraren tilltalade henne. "Har du gjort klart läxan ännu?" Fortsatte hennes lärare Maria. Kim drog fram en bunt papper ur väskan och gav Maria ett häfte på fyra handskrivna sidor. Maria tog emot häftet och fortsatte gå runt i klassrummet för att ta in resten av läxorna. Som vanligt var Kim en av dom få som faktiskt gjort klart arbetet i tid.

Bland dom som gjorde läxan i tid fans Leo Andersson, han var en MVG elev och satt mest i biblioteket om det inte var lektion. Fast han hade sitt lilla gäng som bestod av dom coolaste killarna i skolan, men enda anledningen till att dom hängde med honom var för att hans familj ägde ett stort företag som han skulle få ta över när han blev äldre vilket gav honom status. Och enda anledningen till att han hängde med dom var för att utnyttja dem, alla utnyttjar alla det är så det fungerar.

En annan som gjorde läxan var Zero black, en tystlåten kille som var halv japan och halv amerikan. Han var två år äldre än resten av klassen eftersom han tog två sabbats år innan han började på gymnasiet. Han hängde bara med två stycken killar i skolan och båda två var från en annan klass. Nästan alla tjejer i skolan beundrade honom, eller snarare hans utseende. Ingen kände honom och dom två som gjorde det pratade lika lite med andra som Zero gjorde. Han hade märkligt nog snövitt hår, fast hans föräldrar hade haft svart och mörkbrunt. Zero var föräldralös sedan flera år tillbaka och hade bara en bild på sina föräldrar, väldigt få visste någonting om honom. Inte ens hans vänner kände till något om hans förflutna.

Sedan fans ju förstås Mikael Fox. Trotts sina höga betyg och det lyxiga liv han levde i så var han långt ifrån materialistisk. Hans familj var rik men han hade bestämt sig för att leva fattigt och lyckligt, han bar så trasiga och slitna kläder som möjligt och sov för det mesta i trädgården. Enda anledningen till att han inte bodde ute på gatan ännu var för att hans föräldrar aldrig skulle tillåta det. Han väntade ivrigt på den dag då han skulle fylla 18 och kunna göra som han ville. Han hade bestämt sig för att arbeta hårt och slita för maten, han skulle bo i ett råtthål till lägenhet och ibland på gatan. Han ville tydligen känna hur alla fattiga människor kände sig, han var trött på allt materialistiskt och ville lida med sina medmänniskor.  
Sandra satt längst fram i klassrummet och önskade att hon var osynlig eftersom hon inte gjort läxan. Som tur var så var Maria så van vid att Sandra inte hade läxan med sig så hon gav Sandra en snabb blick från andra sidan klassrummet, Sandra ryckte på axlarna och Maria tog blicken från henne. När hon fått in den sista färdiga uppsatsen så gick hon fram till katedern och började berätta hur besviken hon var på klassen med vissa undantag. Ett tal som alla hade hört minst femtio gånger under terminen och antagligen skulle det bli cirka femtio gånger till. Men strax efter att hon börjat tala så blev klockan tio och alla sprang ut från klassrummet utom några få som stannade för att i lugn och ro ta sina böcker, självklart var Kim en av dem. Sandra stannade också upp för att vänta på Kim, men för att slippa Sandra så tog Kim extra mycket tid på sig den dagen. Sandra blev såklart stressad för hon ville inte komma för sent till nästa lektion, men Kim brydde sig inte om ifall hon kom för sent eller inte.

"Vi ses på lektionen, okej?" sa Sandra efter en stund och börjar springa mot skåpet. När Kim inte längre hörde Sandras fotsteg började hon gå långsamt mot sitt skåp. Hon plockade ut dom böckerna hon skulle ha ur sitt (till skillnad från Sandras) välstädade skåp. Lektionen började precis när hennes fot hade kommit innanför dörren och deras matte lärare Jan hade tänkt stänga.

"Vad trevligt att ni behagade komma miss Frost" Sa han till Kim som gick och satte sig på sin plats framför Sandra. Sandra lutade sig framåt över sitt bord och började viska till Kim  
"Kim, har du något för dig i helgen? Jag tänkte att du kanske ville komma hem till mig och se på filmer" Kim fortsatte att se ner i sin matte bok och ignorerade sin klasskamrat.

"Miss Swan? Har du något du vill dela med dig till klassen?" Frågade Jan när han såg Sandra sitta och prata med Kim. Sandra skakade snabbt på huvudet och tog upp matte boken. Jan såg en lång stund på Sandra innan han började prata med hela klassen.  
"Som ni vet så kommer en ny student till den här klassen, och han bör anlända imorgon eftermiddag. När han kommer vill jag inte att ni klänger över honom som om att han är något sorts sällsynt djur som ni måste gosa med, var vänliga mot honom och föregå med gott exempel" han betonade gott så mycket som en människa kunde betona ett ord. Direkt när han avslutade sin mening så började folk räcka upp handen för att ställa frågor om den nya killen. Jan vägrade att svara och sa åt alla att fortsätta räkna medan han gick för att hämta några saker. Så fort han stängt dörren började alla prata om den nya killen.  
"Oh, jag undrar hur han är, jag hoppas…" hördes från några tjejer i längst bak i klassrummet. "Tror du han har bil? undrar vad det är för bil om han har en" hördes från Sandra som för en gångs skull inte plågade kim. "Tänk om han är en gangster, undrar om han…" hördes från någon längst fram i klassrummet. "Hoppas han är söt" "undrar om han gillar…" "om han rör min flickvän ska jag…" "Undrar om han skulle vilja gå ut med mig, han är säkert…" En hög smäll hördes och allt ljud tystnade, Kim hade lämnat klassrummet och smällt igen dörren så hårt så tavlorna på väggen nästan föll ner. Alla satt tysta och efter en lång stund började dom jobba i böckerna, ingen sa ett ord under resten av lektionen. Kim gick inte tillbaka till matte lektionen, hon satte sig i korridoren och jobbade tills lektionen var slut.  
Under gymnastik lektionen satt hon i biblioteket och läste läxor. På grund av hjärtfel kunde hon inte vara med på gymnastiken eftersom ansträngning kunde ge henne hjärtstillestånd. Däremot så trodde folk att det var mycket värre än det egentligen var, hon kunde hålla på med gymnastik så länge hon tog sin medicin och vilade när hon kände sig för utmattad. Men hennes föräldrar ville inte riskera att någonting hände så dom sa att hon inte skulle gå. När gymnastiken var slut kom Sandra till biblioteket för att hämta Kim och gå till lunchen. Men när hon kom fram till borde där Kim alltid satt i biblioteket så var hon inte där. Om Sandra hade kommit två minuter tidigare hade hon sett Kim gå iväg med Leo och om hon hade kommit fem minuter tidigare hade hon sett Leo gå in i biblioteket, fram till Kim och fråga om hon skulle med och äta lunch. Men nu hade hon inte kommit två minuter tidigare, eller fem minuter tidigare och visste därför inte att Kim hade gått iväg med Leo. Kim hade aldrig gått självmant till matsalen, någon hade alltid behövt säga åt henne att gå till matsalen och äta för att hon skulle göra det och denna någon var alltid Sandra. Sandra fick panik och började gå runt i cirklar.  
"Tänk om hon är kidnappad, tänk om hon är mördad." Sandra började nästan gråta när hon försökte komma på vad som hänt med Kim. "Tänk om hon rymt till Sahara öknen" hon kom på fler och fler konstiga situationer som Kim kanske hade hamnat i. "Tänk om utomjordingar har fört bort henne" medan hon fortsatte att gå i en cirkel runt bordet som Kim suttit vid så kom en bibliotekarie, Sandra fick snabbt syn på henne under sitt panikanfall.

"Har du sett min vän? Hon satt här och hon skulle aldrig gå utan mig, vet du vart hon försvann, blev hon kidnappad?" Sandra lät inte bibliotekarien svara på någon utav dom hundra frågor som hon drog upp på mindre än en minut. När hon äntligen slutade prata för att hämta andan så tog bibliotekarien sin kanske enda chans att svara  
"din vän följde med en stilig kille, han hade mörkt hår och glasögon, han kommer hit rätt ofta du kanske känner honom, jag tror han heter Leo Andersson" Först pustade Sandra ut men sedan kom hon på att Kim hade gått med Leo och paniken kom snabbt tillbaka.  
"Varför gick hon med honom? Hon går aldrig med någon annan än mig? Fast o andra sidan så e jag den enda som kommer hit och frågar om hon vill gå. Men varför ville Leo plötsligt gå med henne? Vart gick dom? Matsalen?" Medan hon fortsatte att irra runt kring bordet så passade bibliotekarien på att smyga iväg eftersom hon inte ville besvara mer av Sandras frågor.  
Matsalen var nästan tömd på grund av två anledningar, nummer ett det var en limegrön soppa till lunch och nummer två, det var bara tre klasser på skolan som hade lunch vid den tiden. Kim satt tyst och åt soppan medan Leo stirrade på henne och undrade hur hon kunde äta den där geggan. Han drack lite ur glaset med mjölk som hade blivit hans lunch sedan sa han med väldigt låg röst  
"Jag tänkte att du kanske ville bort från Sandra lite, du värkar inte direkt gilla hennes sällskap, i alla fall så är det vad jag har fått för intryck, jag hoppas att det inte är obekvämt att gå hit med någon annan än henne." Kim höjde långsamt huvudet från sin skål med soppa och såg in i Leos djupa bruna ögon medan Leo såg in i hennes kalla hårda gröna ögon. Han såg inga tecken på några känslor i hennes ögon eller ansiktsutryck, hon var neutral. Han försökte säga någonting men fick inte fram ett ljud. Efter någon minut så tog hon sin talrik och släppte honom med blicken för att gå iväg till sin lektion. Leo satt kvar och stirrade efter henne när hon gick iväg, han förstod inte hur någon kunde vara så kall och känslolös. Hans tankar blev snabbt avbrutna utav Fox  
"Hej, har du skaffat ny flickvän?" fnissade han medan han dunkade Leo i ryggen och pekade mot Kim. Leo kliade sig i nacken medan han reste sig upp och small till Fox hårt i huvudet innan han började gå till sin lektion. Han mumlade någonting som var omöjligt att höra. Fox kliade sig i huvudet och försökte komma på vad det var som hände men han blev distraherad av en förbiflygande fluga och glömde bort det han funderade på.  
Samtidigt fortsatte Sandra vandra omkring i biblioteket och mumla för sig själv. Hon var så inne i sina omöjliga idéer så att hon inte märkte att Kim gick förbi henne och satte sig vid bordet igen.  
"Tänk om Kim blivit.." Kim reagerade när hon hörde sitt namn och såg upp på Sandra som gick runt i en cirkel vid bordet och fortsatte säga en massa omöjliga situationer. Hon reste sig upp och lade boken ifrån sig. När hon petade på Sandra för att visa att hon levde flög Sandra minst tre meter upp i luften av förvåning.  
"Du lever" skrek Sandra överlyckligt och kramade henne medan hon började gråta av lycka. Kim drog en djup suck och återvände till sin plats vid bordet för att återgå till boken. Sandra satte sig framför henne och stirrade på henne. Efter någon minut tittade Kim upp och upptäckte varelsen som såg på sitt byte redo att attackera. Hon drog ännu en djup suck och reste sig upp för att gå ut ur biblioteket. Varelsen förföljde sitt byte och höll blicken fokuserat på det. Ett litet belåtet leende hördes i hennes röst  
"nå, vad ville Leo?" hon såg med stora ögon på Kim och Kim fortsatte att ignorera henne. Sandra sprang framför Kim och stoppade henne från att fortsätta gå.  
"Berätta vad som hände" Sa hon både nyfiket och smått irriterat. Kim såg på henne i flera minuter innan Sandra lät henne passera eftersom hon förstod att hon inte skulle få något ut ur Kim.

Kim gick ut från biblioteket tillbaka emot skolan för att ha sin nästa lektion. Hon hade japanska som tillvalsämne och det var den enda lektionen som hon slapp Sandra på. Den enda i hennes klass som gick på japanska förutom henne var Zero, självklart hade hans vänner från den andra klassen börjat på japanskan när dom hörde att Zero var med i den kursen. Läraren hade inte kommit när Kim klev in i klassrummet. Ryktena om den nya killen hade spridit sig även till andra klasser på skolan och självklart skvallrades det om honom på japanska lektionen också. Dom enda som inte pratade om honom var Kim, Zero och hans vänner. Skvallret tog snabbt slut när Mariko, japanska läraren kom in i klassrummet, alla slog upp sina böcker och började jobba. 

-

You gave up the fight, you left me behind, all that's done forgiven.  
"Sänk volymen" hördes Miriams röst nedifrån vardagsrummet, Kim sträckte sig efter dosan till cd spelaren och sänkte volymen på forgiven av within temptation. Varje dag efter skolan satte hon på samma låt och lyssnade på den fyra gånger innan hon stängde av den för att sätta sig och göra läxor. Idag var inget undantag, hennes dagliga rutiner var exakt samma som alltid. Om Miriam någon gång gjorde klart maten tio minuter tidigare än vanligt så gick inte Kim ner förrän klockan var precis sju. Om maten inte var klar precis sju så tog hon fram filmjölk och flingor istället. Inget fick rubba hennes schema.  
Hon satt och gjorde sina läxor i tystnad fram till klockan sju då hon gick ner till köket. Maten stod på bordet och hon satte sig tyst och tog för sig av maten.  
"Hur var skolan idag?" frågade Miriam med lite oro i rösten som hon hade försökt dölja utan resultat. Kim fortsatte se ner på sin mat medan hon åt. Miriam tittade bort från Kim och började koncentrera sig på sin egen mat.

Kim fortsatte med läxorna efter maten och höll på fram till nio sedan gjorde hon sig i ordning för att gå och lägga sig. Precis som varje natt hade hon svårt att somna, mardrömmar höll henne vaken långt in på nätterna. Hon kom aldrig ihåg sina drömmar, men hon vaknade tidigt varje morgon i svett och halvt ihjäl skrämd utan att veta av vad. Den natten somnade hon vid tre.  
Kim vaknade klockan fyra på morgonen utav några konstiga ljud, hon reste sig ur sängen och gick mot fönstret för att se vad det var som lät. Inget syntes till så hon öppnade fönstret och en vidrig stank fick henne nästan att svimma. Hon hostade och försökte se något genom tårarna. När hon väl hämtat sig lite tog hon en näsduk som hon började andas i, det tog inte bort stanken men det blev betydligt mildare. Hon såg ut genom fönstret för att försöka se vad det var som luktade så illa, men ingenting syntes som kunde stinka så illa. Kim skulle precis stänga fönstret när hon såg ner mot marken. Hon spärrade upp ögonen när hon såg liket som låg under hennes fönster och stirrade tillbaka på henne. Dom vidöppna ögonen som stirrade på Kim var tårögda och vettskrämda, dom vackra kläder som den döda flickan hade på sig hade rivits sönder och var nerblodade. Kim ramlade baklänges ner på golvet och försökte skrika men fick inte fram ett ljud. Hon stirrade mot fönstret där en hand dök upp från ingenstans och en man med långt vitt hår klev in genom fönstret. Hans händer var blodiga och i den vänstra handen höll han en kniv. Ögonen var dolda bakom luggen och han började skratta hysteriskt. Kim försökte komma upp på benen igen men föll varje gång hon försökte, paniken växte för varje sekund och hur mycket hon än ville skrika så gick det inte. Det var som om att alla år utav tystnad hade gjort henne stum och hon backade tills hon var tryckt emot väggen. Mannen kom närmre och tog tag i Kims arm, han drog upp henne från golvet och höjde kniven för att döda henne.

Ett blodisande skrik hördes genom hela huset och Miriam rusade in i Kims rum för att få se Kim sitta upp i sängen, kallsvettig och andfådd. Ännu en gång hade mardrömmarna väckt henne och trots att hon inte mindes drömmen från den sekunden hon vaknade så var hon livrädd utan att veta vad hon var rädd för.

"Jag längtar tills han kommer" skrek Sandra när lunchrasten började. Den nya killen skulle komma efter lunchrasten och alla längtade efter att få träffa honom, i alla fall alla tjejer. Sandra nästan dansade runt utav glädje för att han snart skulle komma och hon var inte den enda. För att slippa hysterin så satte sig Kim för en gångs skull vid några killar. Alla killar var mer oroliga för att den nya killen skulle komma och stjäla deras flickvänner och alla som inte hade någon flickvän var besvikna över att det inte var en tjej som började.

När alla gått in till svenska lektionen började läraren prata om nästa svenska uppgift, men ingen lyssnade på honom. Alla satt och viskade till varandra och undrade var den nya killen var. Tillslut räckte Zero upp armen när han tappade tålamodet på allt viskande runt omkring.  
"Var är den där nya killen?" frågade han och alla började glo på honom som om att det var en förbjuden fråga.  
"Ja just det" började läraren vars namn var Peter "han är lite sen och kommer till er sista lektion istället" det kom en djup suck från tjejerna och det började viskas igen, fast den här gången om att det var så dåligt att dom inte hade berättat om hans försening tidigare.  
Den sista lektionen kom närmre och närmre och alla tjejer var förväntansfulla medan killarna blev på sämre och sämre humör. Men tillslut blev det i alla fall den sista lektionen som var datorkunskap, självklart var dom inte i datorsalen eftersom den nya killen skulle komma. Efter att alla gått in i deras matte sal och satt sig så gick läraren mot den stängda dörren och det såg ut som om att han tänkte hålla ett långt tråkigt tal innan han släppte in den nya killen. Men det blev inget långt tal som tur var, istället blev det bara en liten varning att dom inte skulle överösa honom med frågor precis när han kom in. När han öppnade dörren steg en 180 centimeters sjuttonårig snygging in i rummet och log ett bländande vitt leende. Han vinkade till sin nya klass och började le ännu bredare. Hans lila ögon glittrade i det ljusa rummet och han drog en hand lätt genom det korta blåsvarta håret.

"konnichiwa, watashi no namae wa Jonathan desu. Watashi wa Juunana-sai desu, anata no namae wa desu ka?" Ingen förstod vad han sa och alla stirrade stort på honom, förutom två personer men ingen av dom hade lust att berätta vad det var han hade sagt.

"Hej, jag heter Jonathan och är sjutton år, vad heter ni?" fnissade han och alla började presentera sig själva. Efter att ha besvarat alla möjliga frågor som folk överöste honom upptäckte han den svarthåriga flickan som inte ens hade lagt märke till att han var där. Han gick fram emot Kim och hon fortsatte se ner i bänken ointresserad av vad som hände. Han satte sig på benen och lade armarna i kors på hennes bänk och log mot henne.  
"Anata no namae wa desu ka?" frågade han med ett leende i varenda ord. Kim såg upp på honom och öppnade munnen, han log när han snart skulle få sitt svar men hon svarade inte, hon gäspade och lade sig sedan ned på bänken och väntade på att lektionen skulle ta slut. Han stirrade förvånat på henne en stund tills Sandra besvarade frågan han hade i tankarna.  
"Hon heter Kim och hon pratar aldrig med någon, du kommer aldrig få någon större reaktion från henne än den där." Han såg en stund på Sandra när han rest sig upp och sedan såg han på Kim igen.

"Konnichiwa Kim-chan" sa han och började le igen innan han gick tillbaka längst fram i klassrummet för att berätta om sig själv och besvara fler frågor. Kim började titta på honom och tyckte att han verkade bekant, men hon viste inte var hon hade sett honom. Hon försökte tänka efter var hon hade sett honom förut men blev avbruten av klockan när lektionen tog slut.


End file.
